Sick
by Mizuki06
Summary: Yoh got sick and Anna has to take care for him.  My first story please RxR


Summary:  
What if Yoh got sick, and Anna have to care for him? YohXAnna ONE-SHOT This is my first story, hope you like it, sorry cause' it too short. Please Review

Normal POV

Anna help Yoh changed into his yukata and layed him down in his futon. He got a fever after playing snow with Horo Horo outside too long. She already told him that get inside before get sick and it was his fault for not obey her.

" You haven't eat dinner, right? " she asked. He replied with a weak nod. She started feeling sorry for him.

" I'll be right back with your soup and medicine " she said softly and plant a quick kiss on his forehead and relized what she did, her cheek turn pink. She ran outside of the room.

Yoh was shock of what she did, but he liked it then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Anna POV

" Why did I kissed him, oh my god ? " I said out loud , my heart was thumping fast and my cheek was pink. Ice queen wasn't suppose to be like that. I shaked my head and hurried cooked him some soup to forget what I just did.

The soup is finished. 'Not bad for a first time' I said to myself after tasted it then I put some into the bowl , get the fever medicine and brought it to Yoh.

Yoh POV

My eye half open when I heard the door open. I saw Anna with my food.

" Yoh, sit up and eat your dinner " she said , and put the tray down infront of me.

I think Anna just recall about the kiss. Her cheek was a bit pink , she was so cute when she blushed. It took almost all my strength just to sit up. So I was thinking that she could feed me.

" Feed me " I said, and open my mouth, I'm going to get a slap if I wasn't sick.

" Your arms is not broken, why do I have to feed you? " she said furiously.

" Feed me " I said again, but this time with a puppy eyes. I knew she couldn't resist it.

" Hmp, fine. " she gave in.

I finished it, took my medicine and layed down .

Anna POV

I went out and came back with a basin with warm water and a towel. I soaked the towel into the water then placed it on Yoh's forehead. He smiled at me and fell asleep.

I have to stay with him to change the towel when it get cold.

It was midnight and I was half-asleep.

I saw Yoh woke up, he put his hand on my cheek and said " You look so cute when you're asleep. "

I slapped his hand away and glared at him, he just chuckled.

I put my hand on his forehead, it's normal, he's fine now. I'm a bit disappointed cause' I want to stay with him, but I got up and almost walked out but was stop by his words " I want you to stay "

Yoh POV

" I want you to stay " I said to her. She's so easy to read , I could tell she don't want to leave just by looking at her. But she'll never stay on her own will.

" What? " she said

" I want you to sleep together with me " I finished . I saw her cheek a litte red . I chuckled and got up, walked close to her. I already knew what's she going to say or what she going to shout at me.

" Are you nut ? " she shouted, the hold neighborhood could hear her if they weren't sleeping. " Why do I have to, we haven't even marry, did the fever do something to you , I'm going. " she said then walk out of the room but I got a hold of her wrist and pulled her to me , my arm wrapped around her, she tried to take them off but I was to strong for her. Guess all the training paid off.

" I don't want you to go yet. " I said, she turned around facing me, then I add the puppy eyes, it's alway work.

She blush a little and glare at me " Fine, but you better not doing anything to me, or you'll dead. "

" Yayy" I yelled and pick her up bridal style and carry her to my futon, she yelp in surprise.

I wrapped my arm around her," You're so warm " she blushed a bit then buried her head to my chest and we fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw Anna sleep next to me, I looked at her and grinning for a while and just remember that I have to make breakfast or she kill me because I'm not sick anymore.

" I love you Anna " I said then kissed her on the cheek and went to prepare breakfast.

Anna POV

I felt his lips on my cheek. Then he walked out. I blushed a bit. 'You got to stop blushing Anna, that is so out of character' I said to my self. I don't think he know that I was awake.

I got up, went to my room and change to my black dress , then the door opened. It's was Yoh. Thank god I just finished changing, who know what will happen when he saw me nake.

" I didn't see you in my room, so I thought you might be in here, and breakfast is finished. " he said. I sudden have a urge to kiss him.

I smiled then walked close to him ' what is wrong with me ' I yelled in my head and order my body to stop but seem that it's not working. I whispered to him when our face were an inch away " You missed "

" Huh? " Yoh said, looking puzzle.

I leaned in and kiss him on the lips, his lips are so soft and sweet. After what feel like an hour, I broke the kiss,  
we both blushed and I finally said " I love you, too Yoh "

He smiled at me and about to kiss me again then we heard someone scream, he pulled back, it was Manta and Horo Horo. The other was speechless. I'm going to get them for this later.

" Sorry if we're interupt your... whatever you doing " Hao smirked then take a few picture. Where the hell did he get the camera. " This going to look good in the Asakura family's photo album " he said after look at the pictures.

"ASAKURA HAO" I growled and started chase him. Yoh just stand there and laugh when he suppose to help me get the camera back. I'm going to add more hours to his training.


End file.
